Herblore Guide
Herblore Guide This is my guide for the skill Herblore! I will show you where the shops are, what levels you need, and how to master the skill of Herblore. Intro: On Exodus, Herblore is a bit different. You only need a vial of water and a clean herb to make a potion. You don’t have to worry about second items! This will probably change after Xsj is notified of this, but for now it makes it easy. To start, teleport home and run to Kaqemeex. The Blue circle is where you will teleport home. The Red line is the one you will follow to get to Kaqemeex. The Red circle is where Kaqemeex is located. This is Kaqemeex, the NPC that you will buy your Herblore supplies from. Herbalore Table This is what the shop looks like. You’re going to need to buy all of the vials of water in the top right corner of the shop. 99 Herblore requires quite a bit of vials, so I'd recommend just buying them all. Name of Potion - Level - Vial of Water + Herb Needed Attack Potion - Level 1 - Vial of Water + Guam Antipoison - Level 5 - Vial of Water + Marrentill Strength Potion - Level 12 - Vial of Water + Tarromin Restore Potion - Level 22 - Vial of Water + Harralander Defence Potion - Level 30 - Vial of Water + Ranarr Agility Potion - Level 34 - Vial of Water + Toadflax Prayer Restore Potion - Level 38 - Vial of Water + + Ranarr Super Attack Potion - Level 45 - Vial of Water + Irit Super Antipoison - Level 48 - Vial of Water + Irit Fishing Potion - Level 50 - Vial of Water + Avantoe Super Energy - Level 52 - Vial of Water + Avantoe Super Strength Potion - Level 55 - Vial of Water + Kwuarm Weapon Poison - Level 60 - Vial of Water + Kwuarm Super Restore Potion - Level 63 - Vial of Water + Snapdragon Super Defence Potion - Level 66 - Vial of Water + Cadantine Antifire Potion - Level 69 - Vial of Water + Lantadyme Ranging Potion - Level 72 - Vial of Water + Dwarf Weed Magic Potion - Level 76 - Vial of Water + Lantadyme Zamorak Brew - Level 78 - Vial of Water + Torstol Saradomin Brew - Level 81 - Vial of Water + Toadflax Extreme Attack - Level 88 - Super Attack Potion(3) + Avantoe Extreme Strength - Level 89 - Super Strength Potion(3) + Dwarf Weed Extreme Defence - Level 90 - Super Defence(3) + Lantadyme Extreme Magic - Level 91 - Magic Potion(3) + Ground Mud Runes Extreme Ranging - Level 92 - Ranging Potion(3) + Grenwall Spikes Super Prayer - Level 94 - Prayer Potion(3) + Bonemeal this guide was produced by Shawny i take no credit for anything written here. i directly copy and pasted it from the forum post :http://www.exodus317.com/forum/topic/190-herblore-guide/